Malentendidos y Censuras
by Chiru Less
Summary: Una serie de malentendidos y escenas que podrían haber sucedido mientras en la historia se decidían cosas cruciales, pudieron haber terminado en algo más, mucho más serio.
1. Hakuryuu

-_-_-_-Flashback-_-_-_-

\- Señorita Morgiana, por favor, acepte mis sentimientos!

\- H-h…Hakuryuu-san, yo…no puedo hacerlo. No ahora.

\- Por qué no?!.- el cuarto príncipe del Imperio Kou observa con pena y desconcierto a Morgiana, quien desvía la mirada para no hacer contacto con sus ojos.

\- Simplemente no puedo…es que…

\- Si no es ahora, cuando? Yo…no me queda mucho tiempo…

\- A qué te refieres, Hakuryuu-san?.- el que desvía la mirada ahora es Hakuryuu, compungido. Aprieta sus manos en puños, indignado.

\- Ya me estoy yendo a la Meseta Tenzan a reunirme con mi hermana…quizás ésta sea la última oportunidad que tenga para declararme…

\- No me presiones, por favor…es…lo más bonito que me han dicho, yo…

\- Por favor, sólo necesito que acepte mis sentimientos, necesito su ayuda, señorita Morgiana!.- realiza la reverencia del Imperio, desesperado.

\- Ayuda?

\- Eh?

\- Ah?

\- Si, su ayuda…con Ali baba-dono, por supuesto.

\- Q-qué clase de ayuda?.- Morgiana se ruboriza al percatarse de que por unos minutos malinterpretó las intenciones del príncipe. Él se limita a observarla con el ceño fruncido.

\- Para declararme, señorita Morgiana.- dijo Hakuryuu, como si fuese obvio. Pasaron varios segundos de silencio, mientras el sol caía en el ocaso tiñendo todo de un rojo carmesí.- Señorita Morgiana…?

\- Lo siento, Hakuryuu…no puedo hacerlo.

\- Por qué no?.- el pelinegro la observó con desconcierto.

\- Porque…Ali baba-san…él…tiene otros planes…yo…

\- Qué planes…?.- su rostro demuestra una expresión estupefacta, entendiendo al fin.- No diga nada más. Tiene otro pretendiente.- su expresión se volvió seria, aferrando con fuerza el arma que poseía como contenedor metálico.- No me diga que es Aladdin-dono…

\- No…quiero decir, yo…sólo lo oí platicando de ello con Sinbad…

\- Es el rey Sinbad, acaso?! Me ha traicionado…

\- No! Es decir…-se fricciona nerviosamente el brazo mientras Hakuryuu espera impaciente una respuesta.- el señor Sinbad intentaba persuadirlo de sus pensamientos…

\- Pensamientos? No me digas que…oh Dios…alguien quiere obligarlo a algo?

\- Ali baba-san cree que si le cae en gracia a Kouen-san recuperará Balbadd.- Lo que siguió a aquella frase fue silencio. Absoluto silencio.- Hakuryuu-san…?

\- Ya entiendo. – suspiró, cerrando los ojos y relajando las facciones de su rostro. Morgiana lo observó un poco preocupada.- Ali baba-dono y yo…seguiremos caminos diferentes.- Abrió los ojos, sonriéndole a Morgiana.- Por favor, no mencione esto. Espero que volvamos a encontrarnos pronto, señorita Morgiana.

\- Espera, Hakuryuu-san!

Las réplicas de la joven no surtieron efecto; Hakuryuu se alejó por el camino árido hacia el reencuentro con su hermana, dejando a Morgiana confundida por la conversación. Lo único que podía hacer por él era callar, como le había pedido.

Ya tendrían tiempo de hablar después. Ella ni siquiera sabía quién era ese tal Kouen, sólo que tenía que ver con Balbadd…

-_-_-_Fin del Flash Back_-_-_-

\- Así que eso fue lo que pasó.

\- Así es.

\- O sea que yo…soy sólo una distracción.- Hakuryuu miró de soslayo a Judal, sentado a su lado, un poco bebido. Tenía las mejillas coloreadas por el alcohol.- Me usas para olvidarlo a él, ya lo sé.

\- Qué dices? Eso que te conté pasó hace más de un año, ya no tiene importancia.

\- Yo no creo eso, estás llorando.

\- No estoy llorando.

\- Si, lo estás. Mírate. No, tócate el rostro.- Hakuryuu obedeció a regañadientes. Estaba seco. Le había mentido.- Lo ves?! Dudaste! Lo extrañas, idiota!

\- Cállate! El que está llorando aquí eres tú!.- Judal lo observó con odio contenido. En efecto, dos sutiles lágrimas se asomaban en sus ojos carmesí.

\- Es el alcohol.

\- Si, claro.

\- Lo extrañas?

\- No.

\- Aún lo quieres?

\- No.- hipó levemente, recostándose en el costado izquierdo de Judal. Ambos estaban en la soledad del palacio de Kou. Kouen se hallaba prisionero, y él ahora era el Emperador. Qué farsa.

\- Entonces por qué no le dirigiste la palabra cuando volvimos? Eso se llama despecho. Me estás usando, no lo…

\- No le hablé porque no le reconocí con ese aspecto. No estoy despechado. Te quiero a ti.

Judal estuvo abriendo y cerrando la boca durante toda su frase, intentando interrumpirlo. Cuando pronunció lo último la cerró, inflando las mejillas sonrojadas y frunciendo el ceño.

\- No te creo.

\- No me creas, entonces.

\- Eres un infeliz!

\- Judal, estás borracho.

\- No, no lo estoy. Demuéstralo.

\- Que estás borracho? Solo óyete a ti mismo…

\- No! Lo otro!

\- Que otro?.- Hakuryuu le sonrió en forma perversa, sabiendo lo que al Magi le costaba decir aquellas cosas.

\- Eso que dijiste antes.

\- Dije muchas cosas antes.

\- No te hagas el idiota conmigo.

\- Sólo dilo.

\- No.

\- Judal…

\- Demuéstrame que me quieres.

\- Cómo?

\- Asesina a Kouen y a Ali baba. Bórralos del mapa.

\- Con Ali baba lo intenté, lo recuerdas? Y no funciono. No puedes decir que no lo hice.- el otro guardó silencio, dejándolo hablar.- Con Kouen ya veremos que hacemos. Sinbad tiene que…

\- Sinbad una mierda! Acaso dependes de él también?

\- Judal, basta!

A Hakuryuu ya le dolía la cabeza. Sentía punzadas en las sienes, y no sabía si era el alcohol, o los celos del Magi.

* * *

Alocado, lo sé, pero buenoXD

Les gustó?


	2. Kougyoku

Ka Koubun estaba acostumbrado a los cambios de humor de la octava princesa, a la que tenía bajo su custodia hacía casi 10 años. Pero aquello había sido incluso demasiado para él mismo; odiaba ver a la princesa Kougyoku encerrada en su recámara día y noche, sabiendo que su corazón estaba estrujándose, su alma quebrándose y sus ilusiones marchitándose mucho más rápido que lo que le había costado tejerlas.

Oír la risa estruendosa y sádica de aquel sujeto sólo empeoraba su estado de ánimo, ya de por sí deplorable. Lo odiaba. No. Lo aborrecía, ahora más que nunca. Siempre inmiscuyéndose en los asuntos reales como si fuese un príncipe más, codeándose con el Emperador Koutoku, la Emperatriz Gyokuen y el Virrey Kouen, sin contar a los demás príncipes sucesores, metiéndose, como si todo eso fuese poco, en los asuntos personales de la princesa Kougyoku.

En qué cabeza cabía que aquel sujeto los hubiese acompañado a Balbadd, en una misión tan importante? No cabía duda alguna de que en cualquier momento echaba todo a perder, con semejante carácter infantil y belicoso. Y en todo caso, por qué estaba con ellos en las suites que se les habían designado? Seguro que sólo para causarle terribles dolores de cabeza a él, sólo para torturarlo y hacerle la vida imposible.

Porque sabía que la antipatía que el consejero personal de la princesa sentía por él era recíproca.

\- Eres tan ridícula!.- entre las frases incoherentes que decía, se carcajeaba violentamente. Estaba encerrado junto con la princesa porque, por supuesto, jamás obedecía ninguna orden, ni siquiera cuando ésta incluía privacidad. No respetaba ningún tipo de dolor, nada.

\- Basta, Judal-chan! Déjame en paz!.- Ka Koubun, fuera de la recámara de la princesa, oía la voz de ésta amortiguada por las puertas, un poco congestionada. Seguía llorando. Apretó los puños, impotente.

\- Vas a casarte con un cerdo!.- volvía a carcajearse. Se oyó un sonido parecido al de un golpe, un tambaleo y algo de cristal estallando en mil pedazos.- Mierda, soy muy torpe caminando, estoy destruyendo todo.

\- Levita. Es lo único que haces bien.

\- Qué has dicho?

\- Nada.

\- Vieja bruja. Amargada y solterona.- hubo una pausa en la que no se oyó nada más.- Y ahora…una cerda!.- volvía a estallar en carcajadas.

Ka Koubun maldecía el momento en el que había permitido que la princesa cayera en esos puestos ambulantes pordioseros de las calles de Balbadd; sabía que a las mujeres les encantaba ese tipo de atracciones en donde se leían las líneas de la palma de la mano, se adivinaba la suerte, y cómo no, con quién iba a contraer matrimonio. Seguro de que no iba a ser tan malo, accedió a acercarse a ese maldito puesto, de aquel maldito viejo.

Y Judal, ese maldito Oráculo, había tenido que acompañarlos.

Lejos de ser lo que el consejero creía, aquello se había vuelto una pesadilla cuando en el agua de aquel jarrón barato había salido nada más ni nada menos que el rostro de un cerdo, o mejor dicho, un hombre con apariencia porcina. Y ahí había empezado el infierno, en cuanto a aquel mocoso le habían estallado todas las pocas neuronas que tenía y había comenzado a burlarse de la princesa por aquello, haciéndola deprimir cada vez más y más.

Lo peor de todo es que la princesa no sabía – y esperaba que el imbécil de Judal tampoco – que aquel rostro era muy similar al del actual rey de Balbadd…con quien debería contraer matrimonio en la brevedad para expandir las alianzas del creciente Imperio Kou.

\- No soy una cerda!.- chilló la princesa, enojada. Se oyó como comenzaba a llorar nuevamente, abrumada, mientras aquel sujeto miserable comenzaba a reírse otra vez de su desgracia.

\- Claro que lo eres, y tendrás muchos cerditos, como tú y esa cosa que salió reflejada en el agua…ah, espera…no, ni el cerdo va a quererte, eres una amargada! Y vieja!

\- Basta ya!

Ka Koubun atropelló la puerta, abriéndola de par en par, desolado y furioso a partes iguales por la tortura a la que era sometida la pobre princesa, víctima del cariño que sentía por aquel infeliz, a quien no podía expulsar de su habitación por sus propios medios, desvalida.

Ambos lo observaron entrando de repente. La octava princesa se hallaba desparramada con todo su hermoso vestido ondeando sobre las frazadas, en la cama, con la nariz roja y los ojos llorosos, mientras Judal la observaba de pie a un par de metros. Había tirado una mesita ratona y el jarrón que llevaba encima, ése era el ruido que había oído antes.

\- Y tú qué quieres, cuatro ojos.

\- Eh…yo…-había perdido el valor que momentos antes lo había impulsado por esa puerta. Ambos chicos lo miraban, expectantes.- Yo…Markkio me pidió que lo llamara, Oráculo. Es por eso que he entrado así…le ruego me disculpe, princesa…

\- No hay problema, Ka Koubun.- dijo ella, sonriéndole tiernamente.

\- Eh, Markkio? Por fin, pensé que ese otro idiota se había olvidado el por qué estoy aquí.

Lo vio caminando en su dirección, dispuesto a salir. Le permitió el paso, y con varias reverencias dirigidas a la princesa Kougyoku, retrocedió de espaldas, cerrando las puertas tras él.

\- Espera ahí, mocoso impertinente.

\- Mocoso? Cuidado con tus palabras, yo…

\- No te das cuenta que la princesa tiene sentimientos, y tú acabas de destruírselos?.- se hizo un silencio entre ellos, mientras se estudiaban con la mirada. Quizás Ka Koubun estuviese siendo demasiado impertinente…si, estaba arriesgando su suerte…pero no podía tolerarlo más, algo debía hacer.

\- Es divertido verla sufrir, pero ya me estaba cansando un poco.- se rascó la cabeza despreocupadamente. – Ya se va a recomponer, si esa cosa del viejo ese es una mentira terrible…

\- No creo que sea mentira.- otro silencio.

\- A qué…te refieres?.- a Ka Koubun le sorprendió ver miedo o algo parecido a la preocupación en la expresión del Oráculo. Estaba preocupado por el futuro de la princesa? Quizás fue eso lo que le generó una repentina confianza en el joven.

\- El rey de Balbadd…tiene un aspecto…bastante similar…

\- Me estás jodiendo.

\- No, es lo que vi.- Judal lo observó estupefacto, riéndose nerviosamente.

\- De verdad existe alguien tan feo? Oye, espera…Kougyoku no tiene que casarse con el rey de Balbadd?

\- En efecto.

\- Y el rey de Balbadd es el cerdito del jarrón…mierda, ahora lo recuerdo…lo vi en la audiencia ésta mañana…es un monstruo!.- otra vez le sorprendió la reacción del pelinegro, que en vez de estallar en carcajadas, parecía genuinamente horrorizado.

\- Un poco de respeto por la realeza…en realidad, Markkio no te llamó. Yo quería pedirte un favor.

\- Eh? Era mentira? Eres de lo peor, cuatro ojos.- le sonrió con burla.- Qué clase de favor? Puede costarte caro.

\- Es por la princesa. Para que mejore su estado de ánimo.

\- Ah si?.- parecía interesado.- Y cómo?

\- El dueño de aquella atracción del jarrón nos llamaba desesperadamente para que volviéramos en cuanto nos fuimos, y yo no quise que la princesa pasara por mayor estrés, por lo que no se lo dije…pero quizás había algo más.

\- Quieres decir que el agua mostró al cerdo, pero no era la última imagen? Va a casarse con alguien más?

\- No lo sé. Quizás haya aparecido porque está comprometida con él, pero su verdadero esposo sea otro.

\- Mmmh.- se quedaron en silencio nuevamente. La verdad es que a Ka Koubun no le agradaba demasiado suponer aquello, pero existían posibilidades. Qué podría salir mal para que el matrimonio con el rey de Balbadd se viniera abajo?.- Y quieres llevarla de vuelta para que vea eso.

\- Así es.- agradeció que el Oráculo comprendiera al fin.

\- Vamos a estar en un grave problema si salimos tú o yo en esas aguas, cuatro ojos.- se rió bajito, haciendo enfurecer al consejero.

\- No seas ridículo! No tenemos la casta para semejante cosa! Ella contraerá matrimonio con alguien perteneciente a la realeza.

\- Claro, como que ella la tiene. Sabes que ella no es como los demás, y creo que es por eso por lo que me cae mejor.- dijo Judal viendo que el consejero quería interrumpirlo ante su grosería. – Está bien, cuando quieras.

\- Bien.

* * *

Por qué Ka Koubun y Judal-chan parecían estar confabulados? Era la primera vez que los veía tan amigables el uno con el otro, y eso a Kougyoku le pareció un poco extraño. Sospechoso, diría.

Judal- chan parecía haberse olvidado por completo de su nueva actividad preferida que era, por supuesto, torturarla a ella, y había comenzado una nueva: insistirle en que saliera de su encierro, que paseara por ahí, que salieran los tres otra vez. Todo con insultos de por medio cuando perdía la poca paciencia que tenía, aunque Kougyoku notaba en gran esfuerzo que el Magi estaba haciendo y, sumado a la insistencia de Ka Koubun, terminó por acceder.

Intentaba no recordar el lamentable incidente con aquel puesto ambulante, para no entristecerse aún más; había controlado sus emociones y terminado por comprender que aquello no era más que una farsa…no era posible que alguien perteneciente a alguna realeza tuviera ese aspecto, verdad? Suspiró, un poco apesadumbrada. Quizás, al final, debía servir a su Imperio como una guerrera, una general, como Judal le había propuesto ya varias veces. Hacerse valer por quien realmente era.

Alrededor de una hora luego de salir, Kougyoku se sintió mucho mejor; apreciaba que los dos hombres hiciesen como que aquello no hubiese sucedido, realmente lo agradecía.

\- Señorita!.- la princesa se sobresaltó al oír aquella voz. Se frenó en su recorrido, y Ka Koubun y Judal pararon también, observándola. Ella se limitó a girarse lentamente hacia la voz.- Señorita, aquí!

\- Es el jodido viejo del jarrón?.- oyó Kougyoku que decía Judal, detrás suyo. En efecto, era el mismo hombre, que tenía el mismo puesto pero en otra ubicación. Extendía un brazo agitándolo y sonriendo en su dirección.

\- Qué quiere ahora?

\- Señorita, ayer se fue demasiado pronto! Algo más se formó en el agua de la fortuna!

\- Eh?

\- Vamos a ver.

Kougyoku casi se cae de bruces al suelo cuando Judal-chan la había empujado de repente en dirección al puesto ambulante; oyó como si fuesen muy lejos las críticas y rezongos de Ka Koubun intentando defenderla ante la brutalidad del Magi, y como éste iniciaba una pelea a sus espaldas, subiendo el tono de voz y el cariz de sus palabrotas.

Por inercia, sin ser consciente realmente de ello, se acercó al puesto caminando a paso lento, atraída y a la vez repelida por la mala experiencia. El hombre se limitó a sonreírle y frotarse las manos, ansioso porque se acercara aún más.

\- Cómo dice usted?

\- Si, señorita! Otro rostro se formó detrás de aquel!

\- S-s-si?.- Kougyoku se sonrojó con ansiedad. Sería posible que el destino no la maldijera tanto, y le estuviese dando una chance?.- Puedo volver a intentarlo?

\- Claro!

Kougyoku observó por el rabillo del ojo como Judal le pagaba impaciente al sujeto, que volvía a colocar aquel jarrón tenebroso delante de los tres.

La princesa se asomó, temerosa y ansiosa a partes iguales, y espero. Las aguas se movieron levemente, formando primero una imagen poco nítida, y luego, para su completo horror, el rostro porcino, otra vez. Se dio la vuelta cuando sintió que Ka Koubun la empujaba sin quererlo cuando había azotado a Judal, quien tenía lágrimas en los ojos y la boca tapada con sus dos manos, temblando levemente producto de la risa que estaba conteniendo.

Volvió a mirar las aguas. Seguían turbulentas. Esperaron un poco más, y otro poco. Ya comenzaba a pensar que aquel señor la había estafado otra vez, cuando la imagen se distorsionó completamente, borrándose.

Los cuatro – incluyendo al señor del puesto – se inclinaron interesados hacia delante, casi chocando sus cabezas.

En el agua apareció el rostro de un joven. Kougyoku se sonrojó, pues no era para nada feo, al contrario. No podía ver del todo sus rasgos, pero parecía atractivo, y de su misma edad. Las aguas se calmaron finalmente. Acaso aquello que tenía en el cabello era el flequillo levantado, apuntando hacia arriba, o era un cuerno? No podía ver el color de su cabello, nada más…

\- Ése es el rostro que salió luego que ustedes se fueron! Es el definitivo.- sentenció aquel hombre como si tuviese la verdad absoluta.

\- Contenta?.- susurró Judal a su lado. Kougyoku se giró hacia él, sonriendo y sonrojada, asintiendo. Él se limitó a sonreírle y revolverle los cabellos.- Así me gusta,vieja.

\- No soy vieja, tengo sólo 17 años.

Volvió a mirar el jarrón.

No sabía quien era, pero esperaba conocerlo pronto. Y esperaba que antes que nada, primero, fuesen amigos. Buenos amigos.


	3. Kouha

\- Oh no…Kouen-sama…

Uno de los contenedores familiares de Ren Kouen, Shuu, observaba con preocupación el posible enfrentamiento en los límites de Magnostadt con el líder de la Alianza de los Siete Mares, el rey Sinbad. Ambos aún tenían activados sus equipos Djinn, lo que indicaba que desconfiaban el uno del otro.

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar en cuando se supo de la supuesta alianza de Reim con Sindria; la tensión crecía mientras ambos hombres se observaban fijamente, uno serio y el otro sonriente, confiado de si mismo.

\- Entonces…yo me quedaré con el Magi.

Todos observaron asombrados como Kouen cargaba a aquel niño que decía ser un Magi con su brazo derecho cual bolsa de patatas.

\- Puedo usarlo?.- susurró Kouha acercándose, tropezando varias veces en el camino. Las ropas de Koumei le quedaban demasiado grandes.

\- No, no puedes.- susurró Koumei, sin mirarlo siquiera, su mirada fija en Kouen.- En-nii…estás seguro de esto?

\- No tenemos otra opción.- le susurró Kouen como respuesta, mientras apretaba con más fuerza al pequeño Aladdin, que había comenzado a forcejear notando como Kouha ya estaba a una distancia peligrosa con una mirada que no deparaba nada bueno.- Nos superan en número.

\- No tenía conocimiento de semejante Alianza, quizás el contenedor metálico de Reim mienta. Kouha, déjalo ya.- farfulló, viendo como su hermano menor tironeaba de las prendas de Aladdin.

\- Puedo desvestirlo? Creo que no lleva nada debajo de la túnica ésta.- intentó investigar debajo de su ropa, ganándose una patada disimulada de Aladdin, aterrado.

\- No, no puedes. Hermano, crees que Reim use esto contra nosotros en un futuro e intente invadirnos?

\- No lo sé. Por ahora no lo creo, sufrieron las pérdidas de la batalla casi como nosotros con esos contenedores oscuros. Así que éste es Sinbad…

\- Kouha, basta!.- Koumei pateó el suelo detrás de Kouen, logrando que el menor lo mirara. Koumei se quejó, adolorido. No sabía qué herida nueva tenía ahora.- Deja de fisgonear, tiene lo mismo que tú allí abajo.

\- Cómo sabes lo que yo tengo abajo?

\- Porque eres igual que yo, tonto.

\- Tendrá lo mismo que tiene Judal?.- acto seguido, poniendo una expresión siniestra mezcla de ansiedad y perversión, intentó robarlo de los brazos de Kouen, pero alguien se le adelantó.

Con brusquedad, Ali baba arrancó a Aladdin de los brazos de Kouen con indignación; se había acercado sigilosamente, y ahora inspeccionaba si el Magi sufría de alguna lesión.

\- Oye, es mío!

\- Eh?! Es mi Magi, no tuyo! Tu ya tienes uno!.- Kouha sujeto a Aladdin tironeando, arrancándolo de los brazos de Ali baba. El rubio, furioso, le devolvió el forcejeo, recuperando al peliazul.

\- Me parece bien. No tengo ningún problema, haz lo que quieras.- la voz fuerte y grave de Sinbad se dejó oír. De repente, se lo oyó quejarse, farfullando algún insulto por lo bajo.- Se puede saber por qué me golpeas ahora, Yunnan?

\- Cómo que "haz lo que quieras"? Mira cómo está el pobre niño, manipulado y posiblemente ultrajado, no tienes corazón!

\- Ultrajado? Por quién?

\- Préstamelo sólo un poco, prometo que lo devolveré entero!.- chilló Kouha mientras forcejeaba salvajemente con Ali baba; Kouen seguía observando a Sinbad, ya ambos sin los contenedores metálicos activados.

\- No voy a prestártelo! Para que lo quieres?! Hablas de él como si fuera un objeto!

\- Tú también! Quiero ver si es igual a Judal!

\- Niños, por favor, basta ya!.- Koumei intentaba separarlos y procuraba liberar a Aladdin de su sufrimiento. El Magi parecía desmayado.- Kouen, haz algo. Ya me cansé, no tengo fuerzas…

\- Kouha.- la voz potente de Kouen llamó la atención de su hermano menor y del rubio, quienes miraron al virrey de Kou. Éste los observó alternativamente en silencio.- Cómo sabes que tiene Judal entre las piernas?

\- Yo nunca mencioné eso. Sólo quería saber si eran iguales, pero ya me has dado la idea, En-nii! Gracias!

\- Kouen!.- reprendió Koumei, abanicándose.- Deja de darle ideas extrañas!

\- Ya las tiene. A mi también me da curiosidad.

\- Qué cosa?

\- Y si hacemos una reunión, Kou, Reim y Sindria?!

Aladdin se liberó sólo de los múltiples brazos que intentaban apoderarse de él. Agitado, se acomodó la ropa y tomó el báculo que había pertenecido a Matal Mogamett.

\- Creo que todos tienen derecho a saber la verdadera historia de Alma Toran!

\- Alma Toran? Suena interesante…acepto.- sentenció Kouen. Sinbad asintió con la cabeza, aprobando también la sugerencia.

\- Sólo dinos dónde, y Reim allí estará.- dijo Muu, cerrando el acuerdo.

\- Aladdin…estás seguro?.- a Yunnan le temblaba la voz.

\- No nos queda opción…

\- Bien. Reagrúpense! Regresamos a Kou hasta la reunión, Koumei.- llamó Kouen, mientras sus otros hermanos y sus aliados comenzaban a disparar en todas direcciones, siguiendo las órdenes del líder.- Ultimemos los detalles.

\- Si, hermano.

\- Y otra cosa.

\- Qué?.- Kouen se le acercó levemente, susurrándole.

\- Averíguame qué tiene Judal entre las piernas que llama tanto la atención de Kouha. Me preocupa un poco.


	4. Kouen

**Lo que no se oyó de la conversación entre Ren Kouen y Ren Hakuryuu/Censurado por Ren Gyokuen desde el más allá/acá, donde sea que esté.**

\- Q-q-qué?...Le temías a Gyokuen...?

\- Así es. No podía hacer nada, y si lo hacía, yo hubiese sido asesinado, y habría habido una guerra civil, yo...

\- Esas son excusas baratas...incluso yo tuve la posibilidad de enfrentarla y asesinarla! Por qué le temías tanto?

\- Yo...estaba devastado...Sólo Koumei sabe lo que sufrí realmente con la pérdida de tu hermano...

\- No te creo, sino hubiese hecho algo...espera...hermano? Cuál de los dos?

\- Hakuyuu...yo...estábamos enamorados...y tu madre lo sabía, lo descubrió...- Kouen rompe en llanto ante la asombrada mirada de Hakuryuu, mezcla de sorpresa e indignación -...él le hizo frente, y ella...simplemente no tuvo piedad...

\- Mientes!.- dijo el menor, desolado y lleno de ira, apuntándolo con la espada en el cuello.

\- No, yo amaba a Hakuyuu! No sabes el sufrimiento que es perder a la persona que amas...!

\- Que no lo sé?! Esa persona ahora mismo está en el espacio, yo...a veces creo que hasta lo oigo llamándome...- se le desfigura el rostro intentando evitar el llanto.

\- Eh?

\- Ah?

\- Hablas de Judal?

\- No sé que oíste. Quizás oyes voces...eso no es bueno, ahora entiendo todo.

* * *

Ahora, se lee bien? xD No sé que pasó que se copió mal! recién ahora me esta dejando entrar a la cuenta!

Gracias, visitante sin nombre xD, que me has dicho, sino no me daba cuenta! :D


	5. Kouen, segunda parte

Aladdin no podía sino dejar de respirar para poder oír bien lo que sucedía del otro lado de la puerta que conducía al calabozo, en donde estaban Hakuryuu y Kouen. Había visto entrar a Hakuryuu muy decidido – demasiado, a decir verdad – y le había inquietado un poco. Sólo un poco, con todo lo que estaba sucediendo…

\- Estoy realmente frustrado. Es frustrante perder contra ti, sabes…

\- Aceptas la responsabilidad de todos tus actos, Kouen? Todos ellos me han llevado a esto.

\- Si, lo acepto…sólo pediré una cosa.- Aladdin se pegó aún más a la puerta, porque Kouen había bajado el volumen de su voz hasta hacerse casi un murmullo.- Que mis hermanos no sufran mi mismo destino. Perdónalos, no les hagas esto.

\- Está bien, puedo hacer eso por ti. Contigo sólo tengo suficiente.- Hubo un momento de silencio. Luego Kouen carraspeó.

\- También que…nadie sepa sobre esto. Quiero que mi recuerdo quede como lo que fui allí fuera, no aquí. Por favor.

\- Koumei está aquí al lado, en el calabozo contiguo. Te oirá, indefectiblemente.- el peliazul frunció el ceño, no entendiendo a qué se refería Hakuryuu.

\- No importa. Koumei conoce lo peor de mi, él lo entenderá. Sabrá que es por él y por los demás.

\- Está bien. Ahora, agáchate.

\- Me recuerdas tanto a Hakuyuu…tu mirada de determinación es idéntica.- Aladdin comenzaba a horrorizarse, qué pasaba allí?

Silencio. Más te conviene hacerlo bien…si no quedo satisfecho, no hay trato.

Sin poder soportarlo más, Aladdin ingresó antes de que los guardias imperiales pudiesen detenerlo, espantado por lo que estaba sucediendo allí adentro…sabía que Hakuryuu había cambiado, pero…hasta ese punto? Qué demonios le había enseñado a hacer Judal todo ese tiempo?

Azotó la puerta contra la pared por la fuerza que empleó al abrirla.

Kouen estaba sentado en una silla, con la cabeza agachada frente a Hakuryuu, que sostenía una espada y parecía furioso por la interrupción. Al oírlo entrar, Kouen levantó la mirada, sorprendido.

\- Se puede saber por qué lo dejaron pasar?!

\- N-no pudimos detenerlo, Su Alteza!

\- Detente, Hakuryuu! No hay vuelta atrás después de esto!.- chilló Aladdin, tomando del brazo a Hakuryuu en un intento por hacerlo recapacitar.

\- Claro que no habrá vuelta atrás, esa es la idea!

\- No lo hagas, por favor!

\- Acaso quieres mirar? No te culpo…está bien, hazlo frente a Aladdin.- Hakuryuu se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a acercarse a Kouen, con Aladdin aferrado a su brazo siendo arrastrado.

\- No, no quiero mirar ésta cochinada! Qué era lo que hacías con Judal, Hakuryuu?!

\- Eh?

\- Ah?

\- Eh? A qué te refieres con qué hacia con Judal?.- Hakuryuu se giró, confundido y un poco azorado.

\- Eeeh…qué ibas a hacer?.- preguntó Aladdin nervioso, dándose cuenta de que quizás había cometido un error.

\- Obligar a Kouen a que me jure su lealtad, y que me reconozca como el verdadero Emperador de Kou, arrodillándose ante mi.- dijo simplemente.

\- Ah, bueno. Entonces si, quiero ver!

\- Vamos, Kouen, hazlo!

\- Con razón Ali baba prefirió morir…

\- Qué dijiste?!.- chilló Aladdin.

\- No he dicho nada.

\- Bien, pues hazlo de una vez o te cortaré la cabeza. Vamos.

Kouen se la tenía jurada a ese maldito Magi y al idiota de Hakuryuu.

Se las iban a pagar, todas y cada una.


End file.
